prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Penguin Hide and Seek
Penguin Hide Bloody hell it sounds complex! Then you're an idiot. Every Wednesday, the penguins reset, and you can get 10 Penguin Points to exchange so you don't sink all your RWTed gold on 10k Prayer exp. They are all over the place, e.g. Al Kharid, Yanille etc. 10 penguins, 10 points. Complete a few quests from the 'penguin storyline' and you get a few more bonuses for your time which could have been used for better stuff. Complete Cold War and 5 of the penguins give an extra point, bringing it up to 15. And waste even more time doing The Hunt For Red Raktuber and you can get a 16th point by finding a polar bear hiding in a well. The big question is... WHAT IS A POLAR BEAR DOING IN A WELL? Well it's quite simple. Fa- (That's quite enough -- Angels.) Too thick to find a penguin? Theres a great big clan to help you! Warning: This section uses the word 'fap' a lot. So if your mum comes in and asks what it means, tell her you don't know. And if she asks you why you're reading about something which has words you don't understand, then you're fucked. Can't spot a cactus in a castle? Can't see a rock in a field? Can't find a pumpkin in snow and ice? WELL NOW DERE A KLAN. (There's the article's bad grammar. Now back to the third section.) World60pengs is a clan designed to help PruneScapers easily find their weekly 10 penguins (and polar bear...) so they can spend their time RWTing and botting instead. It consists of friendly, helpful generals contributing to the chat as the normal members provide extremely useful and precise coordinates of the sought-after penguin. Notice the link to the Bullshit page. What the clan chat really consists of is as follows... *"z0mg weres draynr peng!!!???????" *"omfg some1 is freeng the traped peng!!!!111" *"brim peng????????????" *"runefag78597 get your ass to w60 now or i kick it so fucking hard it'll get banned for bug abuse" (by a general) The main problem with World60pengs is that most of the 200 idiots that fill the channel are a variation on Runefappers called Pengfappers. Sod Commander Zilyana, she's ugly...OMFG HAWT CHECK OUT THAT PENGUIN! This explains why you never ever find anyone giving the location of a penguin. By the time a pengfapper has done what he does, washed his hands and returned back to PruneScape, the penguin will have sodded off. (As a final note, the author of this article has been banned from World60pengs after weeks of relentless trolling and griefing. Therefore this is PROFESHUNAL ARTYKUL.) LEGAL NOTE: Most of the people who set this whole thing up are nice players who just want to help their fellow man. Some even do tours, taking up their own time to show other players where the penguins are. Unfortunately for them, these facilities are abused by people who are only interested in stalking penguins and care little for the effort put in for them. So if it weren't for you goddamn pengfappers, the generals would be able to relax rather than having to deal with nasty little trolls day in, day out. I hope you're happy now. Cunts. Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Rule 34